The Domestic Corollaries
by lennysheartlocket
Summary: Time apart has Penny realizing how much she needs Leonard in her life, Howard and Bernadette re-discuss the possibility of having a baby, Sheldon's relationship with Amy continues to push him out of his comfort zone, and Raj tries to find the love he deserves. Post S6. All pairings.
1. Prologue: Darth Vader's Lightsaber

_A/N: This fic is really just based off where everyone is after S6. I guess you could say it's kind of like S7 – well, my idea of a S7. It's not exactly what I think will happen, but what I'd like to happen. I guess it's a little of both. Tell me if you'd like me to continue. _

_Disclaimer: The Big Bang Theory is not mine. I am simply a fan, who makes no compensation off of this fanfiction._

* * *

**June 2013: **

The screen went dark for a second, the tiny spinning circle appearing and then disappearing, and after a moment the monitor went white again, flashing bright in Penny's eyes. She blinked, readjusting to the light, so different from the dark room she was in. She pulled the blankets up so they covered her chest – her torso was clad only in spaghetti strap pajama top.

Penny let out an audible sigh when she saw there still was not an email from Leonard in her inbox. She'd been checking and rechecking on and off for the past hour. Leonard hadn't even been gone for a month yet, and she was already missing him terribly. Everywhere Penny went, she thought of Leonard – it was like when the guys went to the Arctic but worse, because this time they were actually going out, and Leonard's friends had stayed behind and were talking about him. Penny had even used the key Leonard gave her to get into his apartment tonight, so she could sleep in his bed. What could she say – it made her think of him.

Telling herself Leonard was probably too busy to reply to her tonight, Penny shut her laptop, placing it on the floor. She curled up in a fetal position, the covers up to her chin. Leonard's bed was really comfortable. She'd just about drifted off when…

Light flooded the room as the door was slammed open, hitting the wall with a thud. Penny bolted upright in bed, screaming instinctively from the surprise, and when she opened her eyes Sheldon was standing in the doorway, a prop lightsaber poised in the air.

"What the Hell, Sheldon?!" She screamed, raising her hands in the air in an exasperated gesture. "You scared me half to death!"

Slowly, Sheldon lowered his "weapon". "I heard noise coming from this room and I thought there might have been an intruder." He explained.

"And you were going to fend them off with Darth Vader's lightsaber?" Penny asked.

"This lightsaber is green," Sheldon corrected her, sounding annoyed by her inaccuracy. "Green lightsabers are used by Jedis. Darth Vader is a Sith, so he would use a red lightsaber. If you're going to mock me, do it right."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" Penny brushed off this correction with a wave of her hand, and was about to roll back over when Sheldon interrupted her.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "You're obviously not here to have coitus with Leonard…well, unless you're doing so kind of bizarre – as Howard would say – cyber-nasty."

"Oh my God, Sheldon…" Penny murmured under her breath, feeling her face grow hot with embarrassment.

"You're not here to steal our comic books so you can pawn them and use the money to buy shoes, are you?" The physicist continued. "Because beware, I do have a lightsaber."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your comic books, Sheldon." Penny assured him. "And I'm aware that Leonard is not here, that's kind of the whole idea."

"You were worried about burglars stealing Leonard's comic books?"

"No!" Penny sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Were you not listening to me? I'm here because I miss Leonard, okay?"

Sheldon dropped his lightsaber and took a few steps forward. When he reached the end of Leonard's bed he hesitated, then slowly dropped down, sitting on the edge. "Are you lonely since your mate has been away on the Hawking expedition and you've been without coitus for three and a half weeks?"

"Sure, let's go with that," Penny said, sitting up and getting on top of the covers, so she was closer to Sheldon. "Sheldon, do you ever miss Amy when she's not around?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I suppose. There was this one time when the smoking monkeys she was studying went on a drug deprived rampage and attacked, and I didn't see her for a few days while she underwent medical tests. I surprisingly missed her intellectual discussion." He looked at Penny. "Does the count?"

"Ummm…I'm just going to go to sleep now. Okay?" She didn't wait for an answer, just lying back down, on her stomach this time, and pulling the covers over her head. Sheldon got up from the bed and went to collect his lightsaber from the floor, turning it off. The room got a little bit darker as the green light faded, the glow from the hallway the only light source now.

"Penny?" Sheldon asked.

"Mmhmm?" The waitress' voice was muffled by the mattress.

"If you're going to be spending the night here, just know that your bathroom time is seven thirty, and on Saturdays for breakfast I eat…" He cut off with a small yelp when a pillow was chucked at his face, and scampered off to his room. The door closed, plunging Leonard's room into total darkness.

Penny smiled even though her face was still down, knowing she'd hit him. "Bullseye." She said to herself, before falling asleep wrapped in sheets that smelled like her boyfriend.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed that little prologue. Tell me if you're interested in another chapter! Also, if you have any suggestions for Shamy's storyline or Raj's romantic interest in this fic, do not hesitate to tell me. I'm not sure who Raj's love interest will be in this story – after Lucy broke his heart it might be interesting for him to find someone else, but I would do a Racy reunion if that's what people preferred because I do ship them – and I'm always worried when I write Shamy I'll make their relationship go too fast or too slow. So really, what I'm saying is tell me your opinions. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Stuff That Happens After 2 AM

_Here's another installment! I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I have to write one of these every chapter, don't I? Ugh. Well, I don't own The Big Bang Theory. That hasn't changed since the prologue._

* * *

He stumbled out of the club, having to catch himself so he didn't fall face first onto the pavement. The pounding of the music, the wailing of vocals and the thudding of the bass from the speakers were quieted as the door slammed shut behind him, now just a low drone in the background. Outside, it was almost silent, except for the laughter of people in the parking lot, and the sounds of cars on the highway. The valet –or maybe he was the bouncer? – gave him a look he'd probably given many other drunken patrons, as if to say "judging you".

He stood upright; in an attempt to salvage what was left of his dignity. He'd have to remember to not overdo it on the beers next time. The car was already waiting. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could make out his best friend's face as he rolled down the passenger side window, sticking his head out.

"Raj," Howard said. "Come on, we'll take you home,"

Raj almost limped forward, throwing open the back door of Bernadette's car and falling down, face first, on the seat. He let out a small sigh as he made contact with the leather. He could fall asleep right there. In his drunken state the backseat of that car felt like the softest bed in the world.

"Come on, Raj, sit up." Bernadette said, quickly discouraging his hopes to sleep. "Buckle your seatbelt." She was in her pajamas and a bathrobe – as was Howard – having only run a comb through her hair before leaving to get Raj.

Knowing he'd already asked a lot of his friends tonight – they'd come to a strange night club to pick him up at 2 am, after all – the astrophysicist sat up without a fight, feeling a bit dizzy and slightly nauseous as he did so. Once his seatbelt was fastened Bernadette, satisfied now, turned her keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot and into the street, beginning the journey to Raj's apartment.

Raj felt suddenly car sick, reaching a hand to grab his stomach, and he rolled down the window, sticking his head out. "_Bleh!_" He upchucked into the street, and let out a loud moan.

Bernadette immediately took one hand off the wheel, using it to cover her mouth and nose, while Howard mimicked a gagging motion. "Seriously, how much have you had to drink tonight?" The former asked, her voice slightly muffled by her palm.

Raj felt slightly better as he began to roll the window up – after sticking his head back in the car, of course. "A lot," He answered, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. He squinted at his arm so he could better see the damage and frowned, lowering it quickly. "I met a girl."

"I thought he didn't need alcohol to talk to women anymore," Howard said. "At least that's what you told me."

"I don't!" Raj said, even though it was obvious Howard was talking to his wife. "I just met this girl, and I got her number. I was celebrating!" He fumbled as he looked through his pockets for the napkin where the relatively attractive blonde in a little black dress he'd been talking up had written her number. Finally, Raj founded it crumpled up in his pants, and he pulled it out, handing it to Howard. "I was thinking calling tomorrow would make me sound desperate, but if I wait too long she might lose interest. So, what if I call her on Monday, and pretend I mixed her up with another girl named Anna who gave me her number?"

Howard ignored the last part as he unfolded the napkin and read what was on it. "24?"

"Oh man!" Raj said with a sigh. "She forgot the rest!"

Howard crumpled the napkin back up, deciding not to mention that Anna had also written "Not a chance," on it. "Sorry, buddy," He simply said. "It seems you and Anna just aren't meant to be."

Raj leaned back, hitting his head against the seat just as Bernadette pulled up outside his building. "This sucks!" He complained. "I'm just going to grow old and die alone!"

"Raj, that's not true," Bernadette assured him, turning around in her seat so she could look at him. "You're a great guy who deserves love, and it may not seem like it now but someday you'll find it. I mean look at me and Howard – no one ever thought he'd find me but he did."

Howard gave her a look. "Should I be offended?"

"Oh, Howie, you know I love you," Bernadette said, giving his hand a small pat. "Now stop being a baby, we're talking about Raj!"

"I think I'm going to go home and throw up now," Raj said, opening the door quickly and beginning to get out before things got awkward. "But thank you guys for the ride! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Raj," The couple watched Raj as he walked to the door of his building, again fumbling as he looked for his keys. When he found them he stuck them in the door and walked inside, heading towards the elevator as he disappeared from view.

"Well," Howard said, breaking the silence. "Since it is currently –" He glanced at the clock. " – 2:30, I don't really think there's a point in us going back to sleep. Why don't we stay up together?"

Bernadette gave an unenthusiastic smile at her husband, just before he pressed his lips against hers. He frowned – her jaw was firmly clenched, denying him tongue access. That was odd. "You do realize what I mean when I say 'stay up' right?"

"Of course," Bernadette said – again, extremely unenthusiastic. "Sounds great."

"Bernie, are you okay?" Howard asked. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm just tired…" Bernadette began.

"You can talk to me," Howard told her, not believing this lie for a second. "Now seriously, what's wrong? I didn't upset you, did I? Because we don't have to have sex tonight if you don't want to…"

"It's not that, you didn't do anything." Bernadette confessed. She paused, only continuing when Howard gave her a look, as if silently saying he wanted more. "Howie, I'm late."

Now, Howard was confused. "Late for what?" He asked. "It's 2:30, what could you possibly be late for?"

Bernadette sighed. "Howard, my period is late."

Like any guy, Howard normally tried to avoid the topic of menstruation as much as possible. During Bernadette's time of the month he gave her plenty of space – especially when she had PMS – and he made her keep her feminine products as far away from his as possible. But, he knew enough about female anatomy to know what Bernadette was trying to say. He wasn't listening as she talked about how she'd been busy with work and how it could just be stressed related, the realization he'd come to was still slowly sinking in. "You're…you're pregnant?"

Bernadette stopped talking, and shrugged. "I don't know," She said.

"But you might be?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah,"

There was a silence as they both thought about this. "Well," Howard said finally. "If you are pregnant, would you be okay with it?"

After a moment's hesitation, Bernadette nodded. "Yeah," She answered. "I mean, like I said, I think we could do it someday. It's still scary though. Anyway, obviously you'd be okay with me being pregnant, right?"

"I'd be more than okay with it," Howard replied. "I think you'd be a really great mother. You're already really good with Sheldon!" At this, they both laughed. "So, did you take a test yet?"

"Howard, I don't exactly keep pregnancy tests lying around the house…"

"Well, then let's go buy some. There's a twenty-four hour Walgreens around here somewhere, right? Just so we have some for the morning."

Bernadette laughed, and then paused. His enthusiasm made her feel better about possibly being pregnant. "Okay,"

* * *

_Please take a second to vote in the poll on my profile, if you don't mind. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


End file.
